


Different Things

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels like he's not getting the whole picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request from a prompt meme on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) for: Sterek, "Can we pretend that didn't just happen?"

Stiles dropped his pencil and rubbed at his eyes. "I don't get it. How does anyone turn into anything anyway? How did a bite make Scott, Jackson, and Lydia all very different things?"

Derek leaned in closer, scowling at something Stiles had written. "People all have something inside of them that has the potential to be more. For some people, it's something definite that just needs to be awakened the right way. For others, it can be influenced."

"Then why do some people die from the bite?" Stiles turned to look at Derek, staring at him intently.

With a shrug, Derek sat down beside him. "My mother used to say that you can't just put a wolf anywhere. If there isn't enough space for it, it'll kill itself rather than suffer."

"I am now definitely never getting the bite." Picking up the pencil, Stiles tapped the end against his paper. "You're a born werewolf, so you had extra space inside already. That's where your eyebrows go, isn't it?" He dropped the pencil when he caught the look Derek gave him. "Can we pretend that didn't just happen? With the me, and the words?"

Derek picked up the pencil and wrote something on the paper before meeting Stiles' eyes. "I'll meet you at my place in an hour."

Stiles stumbled as he tried to follow Derek's retreat, but recovered and looked down at the notebook inside. "The only extra spaces inside of me are waiting for you to fill them?" His jaw dropped and he looked back toward where Derek had been a moment earlier. "I know you can still hear me, Derek!" He licked his lips. "And if that was not saying that you bottom, then I don't want you to be there when I get there." He straightened his shirt and shoved his notebook into his backpack. "And there better be room in your heart, too, asshole. I like to cuddle."


End file.
